1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sliding mechanism, and more particularly to a sliding mechanism with a locking function by the use of which, a server can be installed easily to a personal computer or dismantle from the PC, thereby facilitating the repairer or user.
2. The Prior Arts
In a personal computer (PC), a server is mounted slidably to a computer casing via a sliding mechanism, which is generally inserted into a pair of slide channels in the computer body. In case of repairing, the server can be pulled outward from the casing and after the repairing the server is pushed slidably back into the casing. A conventional sliding mechanism used in a PC generally includes an exterior plate, an interior plate and sometimes an intermediate plate between the exterior and interior plates in order to increase a total traveling length of the sliding mechanism. In some cases, the exterior plates are fixed securely to two opposite sides of the computer casing while the interior plates are used for carrying the server thereon.
To install a server within a PC, the server is firstly mounted on a pair of interior plates, which, in turn, are slidably mounted into a pair of exterior plate. Afterward, the exterior plates are inserted slidably into the slide channel of the computer casing. Note that after the exterior plates are fully inserted into the slide channel of the computer casing, a locking device (generally consisting of a resilient stick and an engaging hook) is used for securely retaining the exterior plates within the casing, thereby preventing untimely removal of the server from the casing. In case of repairing, the resilient stick is manipulated in such a manner to release engagement between the engaging hook and the casing, thereby permitting outward withdrawal of the exterior plates from the casing, hence the server is exposed to an exterior of the casing for undergoing repairing. It is noted that in case of a great impact applied on the conventional sliding mechanism at this time, ruin of the sliding mechanism will be resulted since the plates cannot withstand the great impact.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201306721 discloses a sliding mechanism consisting of a support frame having an end plate formed with a through hole, an exterior plate mounted slidably on the support frame, a securing member and an engagement member. The exterior plate includes a plate body and a folded piece bent relative to the plate body. The securing member is mounted on the folded piece, and extends through the through hole within the end plate to engage the exterior plate so as to prevent movement of the exterior plate in a plane of the folded piece. The engagement member includes a resilient connection rod having one end fixed to the plate body and an engagement strip having first and second engaging parts engaging the end plate so as to prevent the exterior plate from moving in the direction perpendicular to the end plate. For removal, the resilient connection rod can be easily manipulated in such a manner to disengage the engaging parts from the end plate, thereby permitting withdrawal of the exterior plate outward from the casing.
One drawback of the above sliding mechanisms resides in that the structure is relatively complicated owing to too many components and hence results in high manufacturing expense. In addition, the resilient connection rod may deform permanently if an external force applied thereon is too heavy during the removal of the exterior plate from the casing.